1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connecting and fastening apparatus includes a guide arrangement for respectively connecting a plurality of conductors of a hollow cable with a plurality of stationary contacts mounted in circumferentially spaced relation within a bore contained in one end of a cylindrical socket member, the guide arrangement being so operable that as the cable is progressively inserted into the socket member bore, the leading end portion of the cable is rotated and twisted about its longitudinal axis relative to the remaining portion of the cable and to the socket member, thereby to effect positive electrical engagement between the respective conductors and the stationary contacts. In a first embodiment, the conductors are insulated, and the contacts include insulation piercing means. In another embodiment, the conductors are bare, and the stationary contacts are resilient and are biased toward engagement with the respective conductors. A lock nut arrangement serves to lock the cable to the socket member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As has become known in the prior art, the wiring of electrical devices is often relatively laborious and therefore time-consuming and cost-intensive. For example, in the field of automation technology for buildings and the like, electrical devices are often connected with each other by means of a high type of protection (IP 65) and more, often with plug connectors by way of the so-called M5, M8 or M12 standard that have proved to be technically effective but often to be relatively expensive. This applies especially when the ready-at-hand prefabricated cables are not precisely in keeping with the intended purpose, so that special adaptations have to be made on the spot during installation. In other words, the conductive lines have to be shortened or lengthened and, in the process, one must assemble conductors that are provided with connector plugs or connector sockets.
Against this background, the present invention was developed to provide a linkup and connection device, which, in a simple manner, will facilitate reliable connection between a plurality of conductors with a plurality of associated stationary contacts.